You Wont Be Lonely Now
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash helps Joe deal with a tragedy, neither of them wanted to face. Minor Character Death. Rewritten and changed for your enjoyment.


"You Wont Be Lonely Now" By Trivette Lover Heather

Rewritten 9/2007 For better quality.

AN: Minor Character Death

--

Inger Dominguez ran her hand through her hair. " You know Joe, we haven't had a whole day together since…I cant even remember."

" Me either hu, which Is why we are still financially stable," he scoffs while rolling his eyes down towards the many shopping bags she was holding.

" Oh Joe!" She would have smacked him on the shoulder but didn't want to put the bags down, which was a task in itself.

" Just kidding darling, you know I'm _only_ kidding."

She rolled her eyes in return. " No you're not, but okay."

The valet pulled up and handed the keys to Joe, he generously tipped him and the two headed home. Stopped at a red light Inger leaned over and kissed Joe.

" Inger, Not now, I'm driving." He tried to look around his wife's head.

" I just don't say it enough."

Joe looked confused, there wasn't much she didn't say often. " Say what?"

" I love you, very much."

" Well..." He grinned. "I love you too."

The two kissed and the light turned green. A honk from behind caused Joe to realize the light had changed. A few minutes passed and Joe glanced in his rear view mirror as a black 4X4 was flying behind them.

"I'm gonna pull over and let these idiots pass us." He steered the wheel to the left.

Just as Joe pulled over the 4X4 bumped Joe from behind ...He lost control… 

A scream was all Joe remembered. " JOE!!!!"

SIU

Nash sat at his desk fondling through paper work when his cell phone rang. 

He answered grudgingly. "Nash"

A look of concern caught Harvey's attention.

His eyes widened as he quickly stood up grabbing his keys. " Ok thanks Reggie, we are on our way"

" Trouble boss?" Harvey asked making his way over.

"Yeah, Joe and Inger were in an accident, they're at Methodist." Nash gave him a look that said "you're coming with me" and the two headed out the door quickly.

--

Methodist Hospital Emergency

It would normally take 10 minutes to arrive but Nash was somehow able to arrive in five. The two men rushed in the ER.

Nash approached the nurses desk with authority and revealed his badge. . "There were just two car accident victims brought in, Joe and Inger Dominguez?"

" Are you family?" She flipped through some files.

" Yes." He put his badge back in his pocket.

A curious look fell on her face. " Uh, I'm not sure sir, you'll have to wait"

" Don't have time to wait Sister... Harvey Ill look over here," He pointed. 

" Alright boss" Harvey said giving Nash a reassuring pat on the back.

" Uh sirs you cant go back there…" She attempted to stop them but had dealt with enough cops to know better. "Oh forget it!"

Harvey looked frantically, hoping Nash would have better luck. He did. Nash was running through the ER yelling Joe's name, and asking doctors. Passing by a waiting room he stopped in his tracks and went back, he saw a man with his hands buried in his face.

He approached quietly. " Joe?"

Joe looked up with fear in his eyes as Harvey arrived behind Nash.

" Nash I couldn't find him any..."

Nash put his hand up to stop Harvey words.

"Joe, you alright?" Nash asked.

Joe looked up, his face slightly bruised. "Hey Nash man, who told you I was here?"

" Doesn't matter…"

Nash then took a seat in front of his partner and put his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go get cleaned up before we talk?"

Joe was covered in dry blood.

"No, I'm fine; it's not my blood..." He attempted to rub some off his hands.

"Inger?" He feared the answer.

His eyes filled with frustration. " I have no idea, Damn doctors won't tell me anything!"

His voice got louder and Nash rubbed his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Easy bubba," Nash motioned for Harvey to find a doctor. He nodded and did just that.

Tears began to form in Nash's eyes; there are few things worse than wanting to ease a friend's pain and not being able to.

Joe looked up at Nash. "Tell me something Nash, tell me she's fine, tell me everything's gonna be alright, tell me anything."

He sighed. "I can't tell you that Joe, but I can tell you this... I promise you Joe that no matter what happens you won't ever be alone. I promise that with all my heart. Got that bubba?" 

_**Holding you here like a rose in the dark,**_

_**I make this promise to you from my heart,**_

_**You won't be lonely now. **_

Nash was starting to cry a bit, but held it in best he could.

Joe nodded in understanding. "Yea I got it." 

Joe started to cry and leaned towards Nash, laying his head on his friends shoulder, weeping quietly.

"I can't lose her Nash, I just can't!"

Nash grasped his hand behind Joe's neck. "I know Bubba. I know"

Joe eventually calmed down, stopping finally to tell Nash about the accident.

" And next thing I know someone's saying my name over and over and asking me if I'm okay, all I could say was her name…I remember a scream just before we crashed but that's all… when I called her name they said she couldn't hear me, I looked over at her, she was covered in blood, people all around, someone calling for the jaws of life, I was losing her right in front of my eyes….and then I'm here, and nobody will tell me if she's alive or dead or...!!" Joe stopped and buried his face in his hands. Nash reached out and gave him a comforting hand.

Harvey walked in and gave Nash a look. A saddened look. Nash knew what it meant, something was wrong. Just then Evan walked in next to Harvey.

" Hey Evan why don't you take Joe to get cleaned up?" Nash suggested. 

" Sure thing" He took Joe under his shoulder and started to guide him towards the door.

Joe threw his arm out of Evans grip. "Hell no, I'm not going anywhere, what if something happens?"

Nash put up a reassuring hand. " Ill come and get you right away if anything comes up, I promise."

As Joe and Evan walked away, Harvey checked to make sure they were gone and turned to Nash. 

" What is it Harvey?"

" The doctor is waiting for you, it doesn't look good."

Harvey pointed in the direction of the doctor and stood aimlessly as his boss walked away.

Nash started down the hall, he was scared, so scared he almost passed right by the room. Too afraid to go in, he gazed skyward throwing up a quick prayer.

"Nash Bridges, here for Inger Dominguez's condition."

" Ah yes, the other officer explained the situation with the husband, right in here sir... do you know the victim?"

" Yes… yes I do."

Nash could read his face like an open book, he knew she was gone, he could see it in his eyes.

"Well..." he was interrupted.

"Let me guess..." Tears started forming, choking up he continued. "You are very sorry but she didn't make it, and uh you did everything you could, but there were too many injuries, oh and you're sorry…does that about cover it?" 

The doctor looked at him solemnly. " I am sorry."

" Yeah so am I." He nodded in thanks.

" Well, my names Doctor Garrett, if he has any questions."

Nash shook the doctor's hand and watched him walk away. He found him self in the middle of the hall his head held low, a nurse stopped concerned and he quickly walked away. He was on his way to tell his best friend that his wife was gone. His stomach was turning like leaves in a wind storm. Harvey was standing by the door and knew by the tears in his eyes that she was gone. And casually placed a hand on Nash's shoulder as he walked in.

Nash sat there and waited. His hands covered his face, Joe then walked in with Evan. It was all silent, when Nash looked up at Joe, and Joe somehow knew…He dropped the coffee cup in his hand and shook his head.

"No…no… no, this can't be happening, No not her…Please No?!" Joe then fell to the ground, his knees buckling underneath him and began to weep, only this time it wasn't as quiet. Nash walked over and knelt next to him, holding on to him. Not saying a word.

" Oh God, please no." He cried and looked u.. "Why? What about my baby girl?" 

Nash whispered, " You won't be alone Joe, I promise."

Nash liked to be in control but for the life of him he could do so little. He helped Joe to his feet and held him in his arms. Harvey and Evan standing against respective walls, using them as support as they watched silently. 

_**I have seen all your dreams to dust,**_

_**I've seen your heart be left in the rain to rust,**_

_**But you won't be lonely now.**_

Im gonna give you everything you need and Im gonna show you,

_**You won't be lonely now.**_

"Bring the car around Harv, we're going to my place. Call Nick"

" Got it Nash."

Evan placed a hand on Joes back softly and followed Harvey out.

The ride home was silent.

The two arrived and Joe paced slowly over to the couch and stared at the floor. Nash brought over a glass of water and sat next to Joe.

Nash began, "You wanna talk we can talk, you want to stare at my ugly floor we can stare, you want to get drunk, we can get drunk…?"

Joe smiled slightly and shook his head. " I just cant believe it man, we are telling each other we love each other and next thing I know, she's gone, Ill never see her again, Lucia will never see her again…I can't put my head around it…I can't…"

Nash put his arm around him as he could see his friend starting to cry.

The two stayed up all night until Joe was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

" Nash man?" He said through a yawn. 

" Yeah?"

" Did you mean what you said at the hospital, you know about how Id never be alone?"

Nash smiled. "I did."

And Joe smiled back at his friend, laying his head back and closing his eyes. In a few hours the nightmare would be real again, but he would hold onto that promise. They both would. A testament to the meaning of friendship.

--

THE END!

As Always, Till Next Time

-TLH 


End file.
